


[伊达×犀人]寻死的兔子

by Sherry_San0



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 伊达第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_San0/pseuds/Sherry_San0
Summary: *预警：本文含有大量血腥、暴力，以及角色死亡描写，不建议心理承受能力较弱者阅读。
Relationships: Date Kaname/Sejima Saito
Kudos: 11





	[伊达×犀人]寻死的兔子

世岛犀人或许还活在这个世界的某个角落，我却在梦里杀死了他273次。

轰动一时的第二代独眼巨人案在瞳的死亡后很快地落幕了。上面的人以瞳绊在boss电脑上看到的视频为证据，认定案件的真凶就是boss，并逮捕了她。但由于她在警视厅拥有一定的地位，整场审判及相关的处置都被秘密地进行，我无从得知详情，也不知道被我拒绝了的，仍旧寄生在boss体内的犀人将何去何从。而失去了boss庇护的我自然无法在警视厅立足，于是我主动提出辞职，瞳绊也因此被回收。回归了平静的生活后，我通过打工购买定期补充的催产素，照顾接二连三失去重要的人，精神濒临崩溃的瑞希。

第一次从我在一片麦田中睁开双眼开始，我发现自己的面前站着一个熟悉的身影。  
相似的身高，体型，还有垂在脖颈旁的米白色长发，这是……我？不，他是——  
我遵循着记忆，迅速从腰间拔出了本应不存在的Evolver指向眼前的男人。  
“世岛犀人……！！”  
犀人的衣着和我6年前初见他时如出一辙，覆在白色高领衫上的藏蓝西服外套被打理得干净整洁 服帖地附在修长的身躯上。手无寸铁的他对着蓄势待发的枪口毫无畏惧，五官端正的脸庞被玩世不恭的张狂笑容所扭曲，完整双眼下的暗绿色虹膜仿佛能看透我的一切想法。  
薄唇一张一合，他说道：  
“杀死我吧。”  
从楼顶跳下的硝子，被绑在旋转木马上的冲浦，吊在天花板上的伊丽丝，横尸在割冰机下的应太，被枪决的boss，粉身碎骨的瞳，他们身影重叠，面容模糊，却异口同声地说着：“杀了他，伊达。”  
不可原谅。  
全部都是他的错。  
这件事非你做不可。  
杀了他！  
然而我感到一旦这么做了，有什么东西将会变得无法挽回。  
发出请求的青年见我半晌没有动作，以一种悠闲的姿态拉近了我与他之间的距离，伸手抓住了冰冷的枪身，把自己毫无防备的左胸膛凑到枪口上。  
“杀了我嘛，伊达（ダテくん）。我不是你最痛恨的那种冷血杀人魔吗？”  
扑面而来的危险气息让我想转身逃离他，可是我的双脚仿佛被牢牢地钉在地面上，一步也无法动弹。  
“很简单的。连这做不到的话，就让我来帮你吧。”  
不知不觉间他握住了我的双手，拇指指腹已经碰触到了抵在扳机上我颤抖着的食指。  
“这样一来你也肯定能理解的，”  
“烟火有多美。”  
在我的手指被按压着扣下扳机的一瞬间，枪声如约而至地响起，随即被惊动的乌鸦凄厉的鸣叫声盖过。逃窜的乌鸦群如黑云般夺去了天空湛蓝的色彩，四洒的鲜红血滴绽放在金黄色的麦田上。犀人松开了双手无力地瘫倒在地上，显然已经失去了生命的迹象。  
与此同时，从紧握着枪柄的手掌开始，一种本能的，令人兴奋到颤栗的快感迅速传遍了我的全身，拥有着能把身为人类应有的同理心和罪恶感尽数捏碎的巨大力量，冲溃了炽热大脑中理智的最后防线。

从梦中醒来的清晨我发现自己遗精了，内裤上的斑白污渍嘲笑着占据这个身体的我也是个不折不扣的疯子。

第二次，当我手中的匕首刺入犀人的胸口时，他以双臂轻柔地环住我的上半身，给了我一个拥抱，让匕首没入地更深，穿透他的血肉。  
“好孩子。” 被血侵染的破碎声带拼凑出称赞的词语。  
他在我的嘴唇上留下了一个不深不浅，带着血腥味的吻，挤进我视线中的浑浊瞳仁深处空无一物。

从此以后我再也不敢打开洗手间的灯，因为我会对着镜子里自己的脸呕吐。

第12次，我用石头像报复一样砸烂了他的脸，最后传入混沌脑海中的是头骨破碎的声音。

第73次，在狭小的和室内，正坐的犀人面前摆着一把长柄日本太刀。是为了迎合氛围吗，此时的他一改平时的轻佻，肃穆而庄重的表情让我想起他的父亲，世岛综，那个总是穿着和服的男人。我模仿着印象里的刽子手，高高举起武士刀，斩下了他的头颅，像在表演一出滑稽的舞台剧。

第101次，在电锯的轰鸣声中我捅穿了他的肚子，器官碎片和断肠如同庆祝的礼花炮一样迸发，向天空飞去。

我开始认为无数次血腥梦境的源头是脑内催产素的不足，于是增加了催产素的注射量。

第175次，我掐着犀人的脖子与他接吻，在感到他几乎气若游丝时及时松开了手。求生本能迫使奄奄一息的他急促地索取着来自我口腔中的稀薄氧气，唇齿交合间我扯掉了他的外套，解开腰带褪下碍事的裤子，撩起层层叠叠的上衣。最后我扒开他的高领，啃咬脖颈上凸出的筋肉，舔舐方才施力留下的红色勒痕。毛衣下他的身材比我记忆中自己的还要清瘦，只能抚摸到单薄且不甚结实的肌肉，倒正合我意。从窒息中喘过气来，恢复了意识的犀人神色自若，甚至还带着一丝笑意，摊开身体任我摆布，像只被送上祭坛的羊羔。  
当我打开他的双腿，粗暴地进入他的时候，他只是安静地躺在地上，连叹息都不曾发出，让我觉得自己在操一具会眨眼睛的尸体。但他的深处却是湿润而温暖的，紧致的肉壁毫无怨言地包覆着我的欲望，热切地迎合着全无章法的抽插。

我在达到高潮时醒来，身体里只剩下了满腹的空虚。

第269次，我假装看不见地上的枪，和眼前的犀人对坐着，以沉默为武器反抗他的疑惑、嘲讽、诱导、教唆、无奈，任凭时间一分一秒地流逝。  
在度过了犹如一个世纪那么漫长的煎熬时光后，犀人似乎感到无聊了，擅自开始说起自己的往事，向我讲述他的父亲，陈列他杀过的人，不讲理地试图把他的回忆灌输到我的脑中，我却一个字也无法正确理解，我紧紧闭着眼睛，心里只想杀了他。  
“够了！”  
我出声打断他的喋喋不休，再也无法控制纷乱的情绪，  
“你这个疯子到底要什么时候才能从我脑子里滚出去！！”

被指责了的青年仿佛很无辜般地歪了歪脑袋，随后微笑着拾起了枪，吞枪自尽。

第297次，我拿起小刀当机立断地割破了他的喉咙，这样就能早点解脱了吧。苍白的身躯仿佛有着流不干的血液，从大动脉喷涌而出的鲜血逐渐汇聚成泊泊的猩红河流。我却还没醒来。  
我对准了他的心脏又刺了一刀，手心传来了刀刃与地板碰撞的坚硬质感，但我没有醒来。

为什么我醒不过来啊，为什么要我看着这一切啊。

为什么醒不过来  
为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来为什么醒不来！！！

回过神来我已经把身下的尸体捅得破破烂烂，满是刀眼，触目惊心的红色却仍在漫延。

最后我被发出尖叫的闹钟惊醒。

第563次，我没有再看他一眼，捡起地上的枪，对准自己的太阳穴扣响了扳机，希望能尽快结束这场漫长的噩梦。


End file.
